Falling In Love With A Princess
by Rose Petal Princess
Summary: There's always been a royal family within the wizard socity. A royal princess is attending Hogwart. A certain Black happens to get on her nerves all the time. Sirius Black. Maruader's time. Jokes, pranks and romantic dates... SBOC. read on! & plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Sadly but true… I DON'T OWN Harry Potter. Everything I post is pure fan fiction. If anything I write is similar in any thing in real life… (Then too bad for you. I really don't care.) Well I do, cause I don't want to be sued.

**BTW**: this is my very first fan fiction! Hope you like it!!

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

**(Basic introduction of my own characters)**

Dove smiled lightly as the first years climbed out of their boat, looking a little sick. After all her first trip to Hogwarts had been a total laugh. She thought back to that time, it's all a big joke to her now.

**Flashback:**

A small dark haired girl happily let her fingers sink in to the cold water of the lake. A small smile played upon her face. Suddenly, the boat tips sideways, and something cold and slimy grabs her wrist. A piercing scream escaped her lips as she was pulled over board. The half-giant, Hagrid, saved her, of-course. After he finally calmed down the giant squib that lives in the lake. Apparently someone had spent sparks from their wand to alarm it. Someone with dark black hair and yellowish- green eyes, someone who's name is Sirius Black. There was also another guy laughing at her, she glared at him, and he just simply laughed. He's no better than Black, she thought. I mean who would want to become best friends with Black?! James Potter apparently wants to.

**End of Flashback.**

Dove's smile faded as remembered the hatred she felt toward him that day. After all, she was heir to the Royal Family of the Wizard Society. A Princess. She was supposed to stay under cover, hide her identity and special power until she become of age. Though at that moment she didn't care. All she thought about was how she was going to throw lightning bolts at him. A kind red haired girl stopped her from attacking him. Lily Evans is her name, bright thick red hair and green almond shaped eyes.

When they arrived, all of the older students were talking about the princess of the Royal Family coming to their school. No one knew who she was, so they were all looking around. No one suspected Dove, after all she was soaking wet and covered in mud- a special thanks to someone…

James Potter isn't so bad, Dove had even become friends with him; kind of like a brother she never had. Sirius on the other hand was horrible. He always got on her nervous. He never misses a chance to play a prank on her, tease her or embarrasses her. They can go arguing over pointless subjects for hours, non-stop.

Speaking of which those two have been walking toward her. Sirius walked right up her from the behind and covered her big bluish- purplish eyes. A small gasp came from Dove's lips as she snapped out of her thoughts. You should know better than to let your guards down like that; she scolded herself.

Sirius smiled and whispered in her ear: _"Guess who?"_ in his deep seducing voice.

_"Black!"_ Dove spat out. _"Let go of me this instant!"_

Sirius Black was handsome and he knew it. He's the hottest guy in the school and he **never** let anyone forget that. Being a player all the time, he had probably slept/dated half of the female population at Hogwarts. That seducing voice of his would have made any girl melt, except Dove. She's hot, sexy and beyond imagination beautiful. She has long straight black hair to the mid. of her back, pale skin that glows and big bluish-purplish eyes. Eyes that are filled with mystery, and betray every emotion she feels. No matter what kind of training she takes, she can never learn to not show her emotions; her eyes betray her every time.

_"Yes, my sweetest darling?"_ Sirius teased.

_"Let go of me this instant or else!"_ Dove threatened. Unlike the rest of the Royal family, she had a temper. She'd not only threat people, but she can carry out those threats.

_"Or else? What do you mean by that?"_ Sirius leaned in whispering quietly and nibbled on her ear.

That was the last straw, Dove's hands lingered over Sirius' for a second; lightning sparks shot out of her finger tips and zapped him.

_"Ouch!!"_ Sirius exclaimed, he hasn't been expecting that. Lily Evans, Alice Pierce, Karen Kabuki, Remus Lupin, trailed by Peter Pettigrew and running behind while crying "**_wait for me!_**_"_ They had arrived right on time to see that last part and laughed at Sirius expression. Sirius and Dovewere suppressed at the crowd that had formed behind them. Sirius was kind of embarrassed, considering the fact that he's a player, a prankster, and nearly never got laughed at except but his friends with the exception of Dove.

_"What?"_ Dove exclaimed with fake innocents as Sirius glared at her. _"Do you want Mommy to kiss it to make you feel better? No…. wait! Better yet, let one of your fan girls kiss it. I'm sure they won't mind!"_ Now it's her turn to tease.

_"Is that how you want it?"_ He sound a bit annoyed for no reason.

_" Maybe, maybe not. Why does it matter to you?"_ she replied slyly.

"_You'd better watch it, one day, you are going to come to me BEGGING. Cause, you finally realize that I'm THE sexy god. Little princess,"_ he smirked at her.

_"Oh, really?"_ Mocking surprise filled her voice, _"Sirius! Sirius! You're the love of my life! I can't live without you!!"_ Her voice rose to imitate one of Sirius' many fan girls. Giggles and laughter came from behind them again.

Sirius quickly turned around to face Lily and murmured barley loud enough for them to hear. He's voice filled with sympathy. _" I feel for you, I can't possibly imagine what you have to deal with everyday!"_

_" Hand off, Padfoot! Get your own girl! Lily's mine!"_ James said.

_"Actually, I'm no one's! I belong to no one! You better get that inside that Gigantic head of yours, Potter! You think the world belong to you, never having to work for anything! I DESPITE you and you know that very well, why can't you just bloody leave me alone! And pick on some other girl!"_ Lily replied angrily.

_"**WOW! Lily swore**!!"_ exclaimed the crowd.

_"What? Well, I was mad and not thinking straight!"_ Lily said trying to cover her mistake.

_"Does that mean you were not thinking straight about despite me? Lily?"_ James asked hopefully.

_"In your dreams, Potter. And who give you permission to call me Lily?!"_ Lily replied.

_"I WILL NEVER STILL MY BEST FRIEND'S GIRL!"_ Sirius said, rescuing James. James has been calling Lily but her first name for 2 years already, in secret of-course.

_"Anyways, James. I can't possibly believe that you survived living with him for 5 years already. You must be glad that there are only 2 years left. Oh…. Wait…. I forgot! You had nothing to worry about since he never sleeps in his dormitory, in the first place! He had always found some girl to the time with in a broom closet!" _Dove added.

_"What can I do? All the ladies love me! Little Princess, you better realize that soon, or else there won't a spot for you!"_ Sirius replied.

_"Yeah right! ……. Wait! **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME**?_" Dove screamed.

_"I called you little princess, it suit you perfectly well. A spoiled little princess."_ Sirius responded.

_"Little Princess? I'm a spoiled little princess, what about you? Don't you ever call me that again!",_ Dove fumed.

_"Temper, temper! Little princess."_ Sirius teased, waving a finger in front of her face.

STAY CALM! Dove screamed at herself in her mind. Don't make a fool out of yourself!

_"What's the matter, Little Princess? Finally realizing how **Hot** I am?"_

Temper is one thing that Dove has to live with. Her eyes turned in to an icy blue colour, it was a hint that it was the last straw. She was going to make him sorry, if she stayed. She turned to Lily and said: _"Let's go! I don't want to miss the sorting and I'm hungry."_ Dove became nervous all of a sudden. She was going to make the welcoming speech this year. On the first day back, a speech in front of everyone, a speech that will hunt her forever if she messes up.

Lily Evans smiled, it was hard not to. After all, seeing Dove nervous was a once-in – a-lifetime experience. Being a Princess, Dove is very well trained t o give speeches, but she was still a bit nervous. Her fist speech in front of all of her peers. Lily was just beginning to wonder if Dove was human, being so perfect! Especially considering the facts that she's stunning beautiful, perfect silky black hair and a tall slim figure. A sort of a model look.

_"Come on!"_ Dove urged, while grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her toward the castle.

_"Okay, Dove! No need to pull!"_ Lily said slightly annoyed.

_"Oh, so that's why you didn't fall for my charms, Little Princess!"_ Sirius exclaimed out loud, gathering attention from around them.

A confused look spread out around his friends. _"I told you not to call me that!"_ Dove said, her patient was wearing very thin.

_"Ignore him!"_ Lily called out, knowing that tone of Dove's. _"Sirius, I suggest you no to push it any further."_

_"Poor Jamie! It seems that you never had a chance! It appears that Lily and Dove are in **L-O-V-E**!!" Sirius yelled out. "Just look at them! Such a cute couple! **HOLDING HANDS**__, soooo cute!"_ Everyone tuned to stare at Lily and Doveand their still joined hands. Dove's eyes flashed withanger mixed with a hint of embarrassment.

That's it, he's dead, Lily thought. _"I suggest that you start running, you see that Dove isn't very p--."_

Lily was interrupted by Dove. Who basically jumped on Sirius and started chocking him with her hands. Sirius lost his balance and fell to the ground. _"Now that's how you want it! You being in charge! I know you love me darling, but I think you should know that we're surrounded by people!_" Sirius joked. After all Dove was right on top of him. Laughter rose as Dove took her wand and changed Sirius's hair pink. Though that not the funny thing, the funny thing is the spell she used next. A spell that basically turns Sirius in to a frog next time, he kisses or does any thing sexual with a girl. Only the person who cast it can take it off, and they have to do it willingly. Dove definitely does not plan to any time soon.

_"I'm sure you'll have enough fun with the boys. After all you've stayed with them for 6 **YEARS**, and none of your little girl-friend had ever lasted over 2 weeks!"_ a little smirk flew across her face.

Sirius growled at her, took his wand and mumbled a spell. Try this, he thought. Though I have to say she does look quite adorable smirking like that… **WAIT!** What the hell am I thinking? Dove being adorable??

Doverisen an eyebrow at him and looked toward a tired looking boy with shaggy light brownish-hair. Remus Lupin, the most normal guy within the prankster group or the "Marauders"! The other members beside him and Sirius are James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. James' been chasing after Lily since like forever! _(Not really only 3__rd__ or 4__th__ year, can't remember.)_ Also Sirius' best friend, they're like brothers. On other hand, Peter never really fit in with the rest of the Marauders. He's always been more of a-tag-along. It's almost as if they needed another member, so they just let him join. After all, he would never have been able to make friends. He's kind of like a rat. Dove thought. He definitely doesn't have the looks the other boys have, their confidence, brains or even money. It's like he is there to worship the others.

Dove looked at Sirius once more, wondering what spell he had cast. Though in the end she decided to ignore it. "I'll have to deal with it soon or later. Right now, I got a show; I mean speech to prepare for. She grabbed Lily's arm, careful not to take her hands and started dragging her toward the castle. Lily looked back and saw Sirius grin the way that says **I-know-something-that-you-don't**! Lily smiled. Sirius is in any case very smart, it was mainly him who comes up with all the pranks; not that she enjoy any of them. He is also very gifted in spells, a very promising young wizard. She wondered with interest what kind of pranks he had in mind.

Thanks 4 reading. Hope you enjoy it. The next chapter should be out next week. I'll try to post at least 1 chapter per week. I really hope you enjoyed it. It's my first fan fiction. Now for some encouragement, please REVIEW. If you REVIEW!! You'll definitely become my new best friend!! Ta-Ta till next time….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly but true

**Disclaimer**: Sadly but true… I DON'T OWN Harry Potter. Everything I post is pure fan fiction. If anything I write is similar in any thing in real life… (Then too bad for you. I really don't care.) While I do, cause I don't want to be sued.

Chapter 2: A Little Singing Never Hurts!

(The spell Sirius had cast)

Dove quickly took a shower in the Prefects bathroom, special thanks to Lily, since Dove never had the time to be a prefect. Instead of wearing the usual robe, she put on a dress. A little bright red dress, the colour of her house; of course: Griffindor. The dress is sleeveless with a very low cut in the front with a layered flower petal pattern around the low cut. The dress ends about 10cm above her knee in the front and at the middle of her leg in the back. The whole dress is boarders in lace, and a black ribbon is typed at her back showing her slim figure. The bottom is of the dress is lined with black lace over and over again, giving a never-ending sort of feeling. Her whole outfit is enchanted by a pair of 3inch high black lace sandals. Her black silky hair was left lose and unbounded.

You can bet that every girl (including the first years) had their eyes on that dress and wished not only that they had her dress but her figure as well. There was no surprise to that. After all, that look had been directed at her ever since she can remember. There is absolutely nothing to worry about! Thought Dove as started walking to the front, were Dumbledore usual stand to make the speech.

Now, not only the girls but all the guys had their eyes on her. Every guy in the room, including a couple of teachers, cough…cough. Sirius Black was starting to have thoughts that were better left unsaid. Hint: try to undress her with his eyes. Though then again, so were all the other guys in the Great Hall. Sadly to say this includes Malfoy and Snape (EWWWW!! Sorry to plant that image).

Sirius Black swallowed as he watched her lick her lips before she began withthe speech, except it wasn't words that left her hot, sexy lips. It was the song "Damage". Everyone was surprised, but they didn't care, after all she sounded like an angel. Sirius suddenly remembered about the spell he had cast and give out a bark-like laugh, it was very deep. A couple of girl fainted at the sound of it, since it was sooo seducing and he hardly ever uses it.

Dove tried to stop but she couldn't, she narrows her eyes at him. Sirius laughed again, knowing very well she was mad, but her expression made her look very cute as well. So he decided not to take off the spell.

Dove was a bit upset, because she thought she would end up making enemies since, it was her favourite muggle song. She was pure blooded, and some of the pure bloods are already not very happy about her being in Griffindor. She's the future princess, which means she has to get along with everyone. However, she had nothing to worry about, since no one seems to have noticed.

Once the song ended, she was able to speak again. Dove blushed lightly and tried to find words to explain the song. Thank God she's smart, because or else it would have turned out really bad.

I'm going to kill him! Dove thought. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who cast the spell. Though she was kind of one anyways. Maybe because that they are enemies and the fact that she's one of the very few girls that have never been in love with him. Even Lily had for a bit. Considering that he's always pulling pranks on her, and arguing with her.

"_Sirius Black!"_Dove screamed, as soon as the fat lady swings open, revealing the Griffindor common room.

"_Hey, mate_." James whispered a bit worried, "_I suggest that you start running. I don't want to lose my best friend_."

"_Dot worry_." Sirius replied and turned to Dove grinning, "_There's no need to thank me, and I'm right here, so no need to shout either!_"

"_Thank-you? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! You should be glad I wouldn't kill you! I sang a muggle song in the Great Hall, what do you think will happen?"_ Dove screamed.

"_You're too sweet I just said no need to thank me, and if you are scared just stay by my side and I'll protect you!"_ Sirius replied.

An angry Dove is not to be dealt with! She basically lost it. A few quick steps and she walked over to where he was lying on the couch. Sirius watched her amusingly, wondering what she was going to do. He didn't have to wonder for long.

Angry, even hatred flashed through Dove's pure black wyes. She pick up a pillow that was lying beside him and just start waking him constantly over and over again.

"_Ouch!!"_ Sirius exclaimed as the pillow hit him; the pillow weren't exactly the softest kind. The school was cheap and didn't want to spend money on stupid pillows. Plus it was the first day back, and no one had spent the time to charm it soft with magic. And that Dove was driven by anger and using a lot of energy.

"_**WHY DON'T YOU GO TO HELL?! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE??"**_ there was a hit with the pillow following each word. Sadly Dove only ended up saying 12 words.

Sirius have had enough, it was his turn. When Dove bent down to hit him again, He placed his hands behind her head and at the small of her back. He kicked off the couch and rolled on to the floor pinning Dove on the floor against him.

"_What are you doing_?" Dove screamed.

"_Calm down! Oh Merlin it was a joke! Can't you even take a joke??"_ Sirius yelled back at her, his temper flared.

"_A joke, oh.….. it's soooo funny_!!" Dove replied sarcastically. "_You are an immature little prat, who think his the king of the world! No Wonder the great family of "BLACK" disowned you; you are an embarrassment!"_ Dove was angry and had absolutely no idea what she said meant to him.

Sirius' eyes turned to grey-ice; he got up and walked off toward the 6th year boy's dormin. Dove lay on the floor, wondering what just happened. Sirius Black always has to have the last word. What was that, did he just walk off? Never mind, she told herself, why do I care. I still can't believe that I sung in the great Hall, no one's ever done that! And he thinks it's just a joke!

She got up, run upstairs to her dormin to grab a book, and came back down in the common room to sit in the armchair by the window. Though she didn't do any reading that night at all. It was the night of the full moon. Look out at the moon and thinking about Sirius she quietly slips into slumber.

A full moon means a transformation. An ending, a new beginning. It also means that it's time for someone's little furry problem. Some one being Remus Lupin, a nice kind boy with short light brown hair, and amber colour eyes hidden behind a pair of round-framed glasses.

"_Hey!"_ Peter exclaimed because James had suddenly stop on their way down the stairs without any warning.

"_Look! It says that Dove's here, in the Common Room. Do you guys see her?"_ James asked to no one in particular.

Sirius looked down at his shoes, pretending not to be interested. He was still mad about she had said before about his family. He had always been a little touchy on that subject.

_"I don't see her."_ Peter said grumpily, he hate missing sleep and even more being forced to stop, so he would have to stay up even longer.

They climbed down the stairs and looked around. Sirius waked toward the window to look at the moon. "_Oh!"_ he exclaimed at the sight, though it wasn't at the moon. It was at Dove. Dove was sleeping in his favourite armchair. She looked beautiful especially with the moonlight shining on her and her hair falling in to her face.

_"Dove,"_ Sirius whispered her name softly. She stirred at the sound, a small smile was playing upon her lips and her face was filled with pure innocents. However her looks slightly uncomfortable in her robe.

Sirius noticed that and decided to do her a favour. He spelled her into her favourite nightgown. A light lavender coloured gown, that's actually quite plain but it didn't matter. Because in his eyes she looked like an angel.

Dove shivered slightly sleeping next to a window wearing only a thin nightgown made completely out of cotton. Sirius smiled at her reaction. He charmed a blanket and laid it upon her. Dove smiled and snuggled against the blanket, welcoming its warmth. Sirius grinned dog-like. He was about to stroke her cheeks when someone coughed lightly. Remembering that they were not alone. . Sirius turned around to face James.

James had seen the little show. He had never seen Sirius smile like that toward any girl, a smile of pure lovingness. The sort he had toward pranks and Quidditch. James was happy for his friend and a bit sad for himself. Lily was still hates him as much as ever before.

_"I see that you've found her. Let's go! Mooney probably changed already."_ James urged Sirius.

_"Yeah, let's go!"_ Peter repeated, not noticing what happened before, cause he kind of nodded off to sleep.

"_Shut up, Peter!"_ Sirius said. It was one thing for his best friend to say so, but not this mouse like freak. _(Sry I don't like Peter! No offence to any one who does.)_

"_I'm sorry_!" Peter squeaked nervously. Apologizing even though he doesn't even know what he did wrong. In-fact he did nothing wrong. He'll never fit in thought the other two, giving each other a knowing look. The Marauders were charming, smart and above all brave. Peter had none of the qualities. Sometimes, they even wonder why they let this pipsqueak join?

"_Let's just go_." James concluded leading them out of the Gryffindor Tower.

-I'm not going ask for much. I just want 1 new review per chapter. Only when I got the review will I post another chapter. Plus, I'm sry but it might be a while, since grad is coming up and I'm sooo busy!! Please excuse me!!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_** JUST**** CLICK**** ON THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON!!**


	3. My Dear Readers

My lovely readers!!

I have to apologize deeply for not updating.

You see, my building had an explosion in the basement, and it has been over a month that I had to stay in a hotel.

I had little Internet access, and my plot have been left in my apartment.

Where I wasn't really allowed to retrieve my items, in fear of the building collapsing.

I am sincerely sorry about what had happened.

However, news has said that I should e allowed to return back this weekend.

Hopefully I'll start updating again in the beginning of September.

Thank you for your patients.

And I apologize once again….

-Rose 3

P.S. ideas for the story are very welcome. So please comment!! And I'll update the part of the story, which I had typed from before the incident. Thank-you/


	4. Chapter 3 : Part 1

I am sooooo sorry about the late post

I am sooooo sorry about the late post. It had been a crazy time for me. I just graduated!! From what grade I am not going to tell you. Can't have you guessing my age, can I now. Summer has started so post should be up quicker now. I shell still expect the 1 comment per chapter thing. Which means unless I get a comment, you are not going to get the next chapter. I need to know if people are actually reading this!!

Disclaimer: I forgot what I wrote before, cause it was saved on the other computer. So here goes nothing: everything in this story from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowing. Everything else is made up and belongs to me. In anything in this story actually exist? TOO BAD SOOO SAD!! Cause I couldn't care less, actually I do cause I can't risk being sued. Hope you like the story!!

Chapter 3-A Mystery…

As the sun rose over the lake, Dove woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes roughly. WAIT!! Where am I? She thought. The common room, but why am I sleeping here. All that I remember is that I fell asleep, I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in my robes.

BUT! Now I'm in my nightgowns! What happened? And where did this blanket come from? I know it's not mine. But it sure smells nice, and manly… WAIT!! Why am I sitting here smelling a blanket; nice and manly means it belong to a guy right? I wonder whom? I thought for sure it was Lily, but now it's a guy's, I wonder who. As Dove sat there thinking, the marauders climbed down stairs.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up!" James teased, nudging Sirius, "I wonder who woke her up?"

"Sleeping Beauty? Who's that?" Sirius asked in his usual load voice.

It woke Dove from her thoughts. She turned around and said: "Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty. The name sounds familiar, but I don't seem to recall who it is…"

Lily had arrived just in time to hear Dove say that and started to laugh. To which Remus joined and James followed. However as soon as James started to laugh, Lily stopped and said coldly: "What's so funny?" Even though she was the first one to start laughing.

"You two!" she scolds like a loving mother at Sirius and Dove, "Sleeping Beauty isn't real! It's a fairy tale about a princess who slept for 100 years and was woken up by…"

"Oh! By a prince!! I remember now!!" interrupted Dove.

"Yes, as I was saying," Lily said a bit annoyed at being interrupted by Dove.

Oh, she looks sooooo cute when she's annoyed, James thought. Grabbing the closest thing to him, trying to prevent him from screaming his head off like a little girl, except the nearest thing to him is Dove! James grabbed Dove just as she stood up, causing her to loss her balance, tumble toward James and fall on to the floor.

"This is a nightmare!" Dove mumbled, trying to get off a struggling James trying to come up with an explanation to explain to Lily.

"Lily! It's not what you think!!" James panicked.

"What do I think Potter? Who give you permission to call me by my first name?!" Lily replied a bit mad, though she doesn't really know why.

"Here," Dove heard a voice whisper in her ear, a calm peaceful voice yet filled with mischief. She looked behind her to see Sirius holding his hand out for her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Thanks." She mumbled, as she let him pull her up, "Is this your way of apologizing for last night?"

"No. Why should I apologize when I loved every minute of it?" Sirius smirked at her.

Dove glared at him. Trying not to loss her temper and leash out on him.

"Dove!" James pleaded, "Please explain to Lily that there is nothing going on between us!!" Too bad for him, cause Dove decided to play a bit.

"There's nothing going on between us?!" Dove exclaimed with the looks of hurt and betray. "But I thought…. How could u??


	5. Chapter 3 : Part 2

Dear reader, I've been truly very busy, and the fact that people are not reviewing aren't helping!! If you want more updates, please review!! The more review, the more I know people are actually reading, caring about this story!! The more it makes me want to write!!

Until then, enjoy…

**Chapter 3(part 2)- A mystery…**

Poor James!! He looks torn between trying to explain the situation to Lily and finding out what Dove really wanted. Did Dove actually like him?! Oh Marlin!! (_Someone want to tell me how to actually spell that?)_

"_Here_", Dove heard a voice whisper in her ear, a calm peaceful voice, yet filled with mischief. She looked behind and saw Sirius had hold out his hand for her.

She raised an eyebrow. "_Thanks_," she mumbled as she let him pull her up. "_Is this your way of apologizing for last night, the welcome back dinner?_"

"_No, why should I apologize when I enjoyed every moment of it?"_ Sirius smirked at her.

Dove narrowed her eyes, wrinkled her eyebrows a bit before spitting out: "_You! You! You despicable ….You despicable annoying creature_!" She screamed at him. You can see she was mad; her eyes were darker than a normal shade of Black!! One more level of annoyance, and it'll turned to a deep shaped of red instead.

James had stopped trying to apologize and was looking at Dove with surprised.

Dove noticed, glared at him with a '_what!_' look, and stormed out of the Griffindor tower with Lily trailing behind her saying: " _What's wrong? Wait up!!"_

"_Hey, mate! What did you do?"_ James asked Sirius.

"_Nothing_" he's face was filled with honesty and confusion. '_What had he done?_' He thought, '_nothing different from ever before…'_

"_Well, whatever you did sure got her pretty mad. I've never seen her like that before. Not even when you were actually trying to make her mad_." Stated Remus.

"_You hardly knew her! Mooney, I can make her mad whenever I want to! How would you know anyways_?" Sirius retreated.

"_I might happened to know since I'm actually her friend unlike you. And the fact that I always end up next to you when you get her mad. Ending up trying to calm her down, when Lily's not around_?" Remus replied, picking up a book.

"_Well… when did you two become friends anyways? How could anyone be friends with her is way beyond me. And sarcasm is not always wanted_." Sirius answered.

"_Actually, they've become close friends in the beganinng of second year_." Peter added, wanted to be included in their conversation.

"_Who asked you_?" Sirius turned to Peter, "_and how would you know_?"

"_Don't go picking on Peter just because you're mad. Dove is basically friends with everyone. You should know that. While everyone that can look beyond her looks, and not be jealous of her all the time. She's a nice girl_!" Remus said, not looking up as he stared at the book he picked up earlier. "I_nterestin…"_

"_What's your point? Remus, please don't tell me you like her!! I can't have one of my best friends fall in love with the likes of her!_! "Sirius was afraid all of a sudden, not sure of the horror of them dating or something else…

"_Mooney, what's interesting?"_ James said ignoring his best-friend for once. Sirius was being unfair to Dove and he knew it.

_"This book. It's on the history of the wizard society -- the Royal Family."_ Remus said.

"_Oh, I think I've met the Royal Family once , like when I was 4. When Black was still a very acceptable family._" Sirius said thinking back.

"_Not really my point_." Mumbled Remus, " _As I was saying, there's only 3 copies of this book, none in Hogwart saddly. 1. belong to the Royal Family, and the other 2 are supposed lost forever_." Despit filled up his voice.

"_Oh! I saw one before! Once within the safe, the treasure of the Black Family_." Sirius spat at the word '**Black'**. "_I even asked what a book was doing there and got scolded by my mother_." Hatred filled his voice on the thoughts of his mother.

"_You;ve seen one?!"_ Remus all of a sudden seemed very interested. "_Do you know how much it's worth_?"

"_Yeah, actually I do, I'm not stupid_!" Sirius replied, annoying at the fact that Remus might have suggested that. "_especially since my mother scolded me a day about it. But I don't really see the point I mean it's only a book_!"

"_This book as you call it_." Remus rosed his eyeborw, "_it's very vaulable. It's probably one of the Black's most prized possesion. IT COST ABOUT 693 MILLION GALLONS!!_"

"_Wow_!!" James mumered, "_That can buy like 5 thousand giant mansions! I bet you can even buy a country with that kind of money!"_

"_Oh my!"_ Peter said.

"_May I please continue_?" Remus asked, "_The question now is who owns this book? Someone must have left it here. Someone apparently rich enough to care about this amount of money_."

"_Oh, maybe it's Lily's. Maybe she's like loaded_!" James dreamed.

"_Impossible, the book is spelled for purebloods only."_Remus replied destoring James' little happy bubble.

"_Then how come you can hold it?"_ Sirius is curios.

"_I'm actually surprised at that too. But then again, I am actually pureblooded, just the fact that I have wolf blood in me probably doesn't count…"_ Remus replied

"_Have you guys seen a book on the table?_" Lily calle dout from the doorway. She looked out of breathe.

"_Oh yeah, Mooney has it!"_ James said eagerly to be help of Lily Evens. "_Ow_!" he cried as Remus kicked him.

"_I wasn't talking to you."_ Lily turned to Remus and asked: "_Do you have the book_?" Her voice changed dramtically from being icy cold to warm yet poliet.

James doesn't seemed to have noticed the difference in his daze.

Sirius instead had, he nugged Remus in his ribs, "_Someone's got a little admire_!" with a wide grin on his face and a wink a Lily. She blushed deeply at the comment.

"_Shut up! You know very well that's not true, so stop teasing her!_" Dove saide icly as she stepped cooly into the common room like she owns it. Which there's a huge chance she might have if she were worn a couple centries back.

"_Dove_!" Lily called out, "_Oh, you're okay! I was sooo worried! Sirius was just joking and what's so special about that book? You never care much books in the first place_."

"_Oh, this book is no ordinary book_!" Remus commented, causeing Lily to blush lightly again, since it clearly reminded her of what Sirius had just said.

"_It's worth about 693 million gallons_." James added.

"_THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY NINE MILLION GALLONS! Are you sure?!"_Lily asked, at her haste, she forgot she was ignoring James.

"_And there's only three existing books, according to Mooney_."Concluded Sirius. "_The Black's have one, the Royal Family have one, and the last one is lost."_

Everyone turned to look at Dove, "_What_?" she said innocently.

Saddly, everyone here has known her long enough to tell that was a fake sort of innocence.

"_How did you get this book? Dove_?" Remus pronouced slowly like he was speaking too a child. " _A book that worth about 697 million gallons_?"

"_um…."_ Dove said calmly, cooly. Unfortuntly that's not how she was inside. ' _Holy Crap!_'

"_Yes?"_ Lily urged, and everyone seemed to lean in toward her.

"_Um… Whar? What are you asking me?"_ Dove replied nervously.

'_How did you get that book?"_ Sirius reminded her impatiently.

"_You dare talk to me! You insensitive bastard! Haven't anyone ever told you to mind your minner? Haven't your mother ever taught you how to treat a lady? And Black's supposed to be one of the most ancient pureblood families! Surely they must have taught you that much! No wonder you were disowned. Look at you would any Black behave the way you do?!"_ Dove quickly found a way to escape the glares. Even if it meant hurting Sirius. '_he'll forgive me in time…_'

'_and I was beganing to think that she was cute? I'm going insane, how stupid can I be_?' Sirius thought. Her comment hurted her a lot! He's always been sensitive about his family, and it just hurt;s more since it's coming from her…

"_How would you know? You aren't a Black! Your not even born into a pureblooded family!"_Sirius was angry; he didn't care if what he was saying wasn't true. He just wanted to hurt her as she had hurt him. "_I'm better off without the Blacks! Who needs those pureblooded asses!"_

Lily gaped at Sirius.

"_Well, sorry to infect those words on your innocent ears! Though I bet your just acting. Anyone known her for as long as you did probably heard her say it very often_!" Pointing at Dove, Sirius replied to Lily.

"_Excuse me?!"_ Dove has never, and will never take this sort of crap, especially from Sirius.

Lily gaped again.

"_Sirius! Mate, you've got to cut it ouy! My sweet Lily flower here isn't used to your rough ways." James warned. "come here, my sweet pea_!" he said trying to pull Lily near him.

Lily was too stunned to talk, but appearently not too stunned to push James away. "_Don't touch me_!"

"_OH! I speak up for you, and this is how you treat me_?" James acted hurt, thinking that it would make him look cute. BOY, was he wrong!

"_Oh, you think you're all that, DON'T YOU! You have such a big head! You're so annoying_!" Lily replied outragously.

"_Hate means love, the more you say you hate me, the more I know you love me_." James said cockily.

"_Umm, Prongs I suggest you stop that…_" Remus said, eyeing the fuming Lily, eho happened to be searching for something hard. However, since it's only the first day back, the only thing in the room are chairs, tables ans a book.

'_A book, there in Remus' hand_.' Lily's mind registered the thought and grabbed the book. She had planned to start hiting James on the head with it, hoping it would somehow defeat his ego a bit. Unfortuntly, as soon as her fingers curled around the binding of the book, her legs went weak. The book dropped on the floor with a clunk and Lily followed in suit, except to be caught but James.

"_Let go of me!"_ Lily murmured annoyed, yet slightly flushed. She tried to push James away, however because of the spell on the book, she's still very lightheaded. Falling back into James arms. Lily blushed deeply; she could tell James to let go to her embrassment, since she would just fall on to the floor. Instead, she called to Remus, since he was next to her. "_Remus, help me to the couches please_"she paused, and reluctantly murmured; "_and Thank-you….Potter_."

James looks like he had grown wing and flew to heaven!! He had innocent grin on his face and continued to stare at Lily. Lily on the other hand continued to blush and looked away from him. Remus stood up and helpped Lily to the couch; chuckling lightly as he went. Sirius just burst out in a bark-like laugh. Grinning widely like a dog, he walked over to James and smacked him on the head.

"_Ouch!"_ James cried, waking up from his daze.

"_Sorry mate, couldn't help myself. Especially since you're getting all the attention, espically from all the ladies_." Sirius apologized, not sorry at all.

"_Sirius_!" James screamed at him. "_Couldn't you have just let me be!! I was having such happy thoughts_!"

"_hopefully, not perverted thoughts!"_ commented Dove. James blushed and everyone laughed.

"_Ewwww!"_ Sirius exclaimed, "_now, you've got perverted images of Lily going though my head_!"

Now it's Lily's turn to blush, while James smacked Sirius on the head.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all laughed and teased them some more, though I doubt that Peter really know what was going on…

Dove laughed too, but mostly faking while she took glances at the book laying on the floore.

Sirius noticed of-course, he's always aware of his surrounding having grown up with the family of Black, he was trained.

Since no one was paying attention to Dove, she quickly bent down to picked up the book and silently ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms. No one was paying attention, except to Sirius but he kept this little movement to himself. He just watched her, while a little mischieveous grin played across his lips. Planing, wondering how he was going to use this little bit of information to his adventatge. He was also curious of how she came to own this perticular book.

Dove resumed her spot and commented; "_I'm hungry, leave the love birds be. Let's go down for breakfast, I don't want to be late and not get my schedule_."

The rest of them floowed her lead down to the Great Hall, completely forgetting about the book…except for Sirius. Who grinned amusingly as he followed them.

**P.S.-** for those who are wondering, this story takes place in their 6th year!!

**I hope you've enjoy the story uptill now…**

People, dear readers please Review!! Even if it's something bad, please I only feel like to write when I kno people are actually reading this. I take quite awhile to write I know, this is because I;m slow typer… sry…. And also any suggestions for the later chapters are very welcome!!

This is not a lot to ask for plz I would like at least 2-3 review per chapter, the more review the more I want to post the next chapter, the less the wait!! :)

**Love you all, till next time!!**

**Falling Rose Petals.**

**XOXO...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all fan made.

So please don't SUE!!

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpP

Next Chapter:

Chapter 4 – Never Say Never

"Great" Dove thought, "just great!" 'I had basically every class with Sirius Black, the one guy I can't stand. And even worse? I had to sit in front of that particular guy in Muggle studies! I only picked Muggle studies, because I thought Lily was going to. Apparently, I had forgotten since Lily was born a muggle, she couldn't even take this course! The only girl she knew in this class is Anna, and Anna is a brainless freak! The only thing she's ever cared about is beauty product, I mean how many product does she wear each day? Obviously someone believes ' the more the merrier.' Someone should really tell Anna that instead of trying to cover up those black bags under her eye, she should just try to sleep more? Oh and how could I ever forget this, Anna is also obsessed with Sirius. Never say never, my day, my very first day back is defiantly not how I've ever imagined it to be.

Oh God! Anna has decided to pick her seat next to mine!!! I'm going to go insane soon! God, please let this be a dream! Of-course she would pick this seat since it's the closet to Sirius.'

"Hi Dove!" Anna chirped in her high pitch voice, "you don't mind if I sit here right?" Boy! Being born as the nice person she is, and because of years of training, Dove replied, "Go ahead! I was just about to call you over!" plastering a fake smile on her face, without a second of hesitation. After all a Princess is supposed to always set aside her feelings and befriend everyone.

"Oh My God!" Anna squealed as soon as sat down, hurting Dove's eardrums a bit. "I can't believe I'm sitting right in front of Sirius Black!!"

Dove pasted another smile on her face, harder this time. She stage whispered sarcastically, "You realizes that since he's sitting right behind you he can also hear you?"

Shock drawn upon Anna's face. While, Sirius smirked at the scene in front of him. "Now, Ladies no need to fight over me. There's plenty of me to go around!"

Anna almost fainted at Sirius addressing to her, talking to her, breathing her air! Boy, is she obsessed!

"Right! As if I actually would want someone like you." Dove replied without even looking back.

"One day, one day, you'll finally realize that I'm the—" Sirius was interrupted by Dove who cut in with" MOST ANNOYING PERSON On the Galaxy! Sorry to burst your little bubble, but I've already realized that, long ago. You're the only one that still has to realize that." Dove teased.

James who was sitting next to Sirius, laughed at Dove's remark, while Sirius growled. 'Why is everyone laughing at me lately!! Sirius thought, am I losing my charm?!?

"Dove, don't you dare be mean to my DARLING, Sirius! I would never forgive you!" Anna threatened.

"Your darling Sirius?" Dove said grinning, "You two would make such a darling couple. Though, if he's your darling, then why was he snogging Isabella?"

"Isabella!" Anna was speechless. She and Isabella had been best friends since forever. Isabella is just another one of Sirius' crazy fan-girls.

"Didn't know you cared who I snogged. Maybe you've already began to notice my sexy charms…" Sirius said to Dove, completely ignoring Anna's little outburst.

"I don't care. If I recall correctly, Isabella was asking me something, when you came out of nowhere and snogged her. And then walking away, leaving me to deal with her! I had to listen to an hour about how great Sirius Black is! All thanks to you!" Dove replied, remembering the not so pleasant memory.

"Are you jealous?" Sirius teased, " if I recall correctly as well, she didn't even taste very good. But it was very worth it, seeing your expression. Your mouth was dropped so low, that I could have probably stuffed a tower in it!"

Dove glared at him, and was about to replay when the teacher walked in. Being the good student as she is, Dove faced forward with a bright little smile on her face, betraying nothing of what she felt inside.

Thank God, Muggle Studies was last period! Dove thought, she still had a few hours to kill, before it was time for dinner. She had dreamed of taking a much-needed bath after her stressful day. Since breakfast, James decided to ask Lily out again, and a faithful Dove had to be the one to held Lily back, while she was in full swing. Dove manage to stop Lily from killing James, but not complaining about him for the rest of the day.

At lunch, Edward, a 7th year Ravenclaw had asked her out. Dove was surprised and replied that she would need to think about it. What she didn't know was that Sirius had heardm and teased her about it for the rest of the afternoon. At least I have some peace now, Dove said to herself, stepping into the warm, calming water.

Without knowing it was time for dinner, Dove went down to the great Hall, where once again everyone was staring at her. Of-course they are, after all she came in late. And they were still in shock from yesterday. Had it really only been one day, it felt like weeks or months even!

"oh, great!" Dove thought as she made her way toward her friends. Lily was seated next to Sirius saw her and shifted over, away from Sirius mentioning she should sit there. As much as Dove would hate to sit there, she's got no choice.

"Hey, so when are you going to answer the poor Edward kid?" Sirius grinned showing all of his teeth.

"why do you care?" Dove replied, annoyed.

"cause I want to see the poor dude's face, when you say no." Sirius replied as if it was obvious.

"And how do you know I'm going to say no?"

"Cause he's not your type." Again as if it was obvious.

"then what is my type?" Dove asked turning to face Sirius.

"Someone that's way hotter, like me!" Sirius smirked.

"Please!" Dove breathed annoyed.

"You just agreed. Are you waiting for me to ask you out, milady?" Sirius said with his deep voice that melted the hearts of so many girls before.

"I didn't, and am not waiting for anything, except for you to shut up! I happen to think that Edward is a very nice guy! I believe I'm just waiting for the right time answer. Now seems like the perfect time." Dove said, standing up and walking toward Edward.

Suddenly Sirius no longer felt like eating, he never meant for Dove to do that. Standing up Sirius walked away.

When Dove returned, a bunch of high fives could be heard from behind her, and an angry Lily faced her. "Dove!" Lily called!

"What?" Dove said a little upset; they're all keeping her away from her much needed dinner!!

"That was mean!" Lily replied.

"what do you mean?" Dove asked, thinking she meant Sirius," he deserved it you know."

"That's not what I meant, and you know perfectly well what I mean!" after saying that Lily stood up and walked away in her all high and mightiness.

Signing, "what I've done now?" Dove was just confused.

Alice and their other friends walked up to Dove and whispered: "You really forgot? Karen had just been dumped by Edward, and apparently she still likes him. plus there's the fact that she lost her virginity to him!" after saying so, they too walked away.

'Oh God! How could she have forgot? That was the reason she didn't answer Edward in the first place. What's she going to do now?" Dove being trapped in this situation on the first day back isn't good. Food, while just have to wait, cause a sudden urge came upon her to fly on her broom.

2 hours later, a not much better only feeling slightly worse Dove returned. And so did the hunger. Dove quickly dropped off her broomstick and planned to take a quick snack in the kitchen. What she didn't anticipate was in the kitchen was Sirius. Who've become hungry as well and decided to come downstairs to eat.

Noticing Sirius, Dove debated about going back to her room, when Sally the house elf interrupted " Missy, what would you like? The regulars?"

"Yes, please!" Dove begged for she was starving. There was only one table in the kitchen, which forced her to sit next to Sirius. Letting her hair fall like a curtain between them, she hid behind it her tear-stained cheek, and a pair of still slightly red eyes.

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpP

What happens next when Sirius find her looking like that? Any comment or suggestions please REVIEW!!! I'm actually not that into Harry Potter at the moment, it's more of Gossip Girls lately. And my actually life consists of too much drama, I might be thinking of putting some into this story. And let you guys get a taste of my life.

PLEASE REVIEW!! IT'S THE ONLY THINGS THAT'S MAKING ME WRITE.

SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED, I'M GOING TO TRY TO Post faster, and shorter chapters instead of really long ones. Common ppl, I don't care if you have no time, just write one word and I'll be happy!!

Review! Review!!

~Falling Rose Petals.~


End file.
